The Burger Stand of Doom
The Burger Stand of Doom is the 4th episode of SpongeBob's Big Adventures. It was rated TV-PG-V Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants (character) *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Strange Man Plot SpongeBob SquarePants (character), Eugene H. Krabs and Sandy Cheeks enter a bleak world of nothing where they find the Krusty Krab, only not the real Krusty Krab. Transcript The scene shows a total bleak and white space until SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs appear. SpongeBob: Where are we? Sandy: Nowhere. SpongeBob: Is this the afterlife? Mr. Krabs: I don’t think so. SpongeBob smells the air. SpongeBob: That smell is so familiar and so amazing. Sandy: What? SpongeBob: Try smelling it. Sandy: Okay. Sandy and Mr. Krabs sniff the air. Mr. Krabs: Why would this smell be in the middle of nowhere? SpongeBob: I don’t know, but maybe we should follow it. We may find something. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy keep walking. The next scene shows SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy walking all sweaty. SpongeBob: 3 hours. 3 hours and we were walking by nothing. Mr. Krabs: Where the hell is this smell coming from? SpongeBob: Maybe from over there. Mr. Krabs: The Krusty Krab? Why is it here? SpongeBob: Lets go in. SpongeBob, Sandy and Mr. Krabs go in the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs: Where is the owner?! I need to have a word with you! SpongeBob: No one is here. Mr. Krabs: Is this a joke? A strange man comes out of a door. Mr. Krabs: who are you? Strange man: That is not important. SpongeBob: Well, can we have some food. Strange man: Sure. The strange man goes into the kitchen and leaves with 3 krabby patties. Strange man: Here. SpongeBob: Thanks. Mr. Krabs: Well, now that I have energy, what is this?! Strange man: What do you mean? Mr. Krabs: This restaurant, you freeloader! This is my restaurant! You’re going to hear from my lawyer! Strange man: You can’t get lawyers here. You’re the only people here. This place has been dead since the dawn of time. A noise comes from the closet. Strange man: Shut up! The strange man pushes the closet. SpongeBob: What was that? Strange man: Nothing. SpongeBob: This place gives me the creeps. Mr. Krabs: What sicko would invent this place? Let’s get out of here! SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy are running. SpongeBob tries to open the door. SpongeBob: The door is stuck! Strange man: I can’t let you leave! Sandy: You’re in on it with them! Strange man: Maybe I am! Now it is time for you to die. A giant Krabby Patty comes out of the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: You’re going to kill us with a giant Krabby Patty? Strange man: No. what do you think this is? A cartoon? SpongeBob: Then what’s with the Krabby Patty? Strange man: Oh, that’s my lunch for after I kill you. SpongeBob: Oh, well you’ll never destroy us! Strange man: Just watch me! The strange man holds up his hands and levitates everything in the restaurant and throws everything at SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy. SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy run into the closet. The lights in the closet turn on and a man is seen standing. SpongeBob: Ahhh! Another bad guy! Man: I’m not bad, sponge. I’m on the good side. What are you guys doing here? Its dangerous here. Wait a minute! You’re the chosen ones! Sandy: Yeah, so? Man: If we combine our powers, we can get out of here! SpongeBob: But how?! Man: Watch. SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs and the man come out of the closet. Strange man: You’re finally showing your face? Took you long enough. Too bad, this is all of your final moments. The strange man throws all the furniture at SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy. The man holds up his hands and struggles. Man: Come on, guys! Do it with me! SpongeBob: Okay! SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy hold their hands up. The furniture is moving back and forth. Mr. Krabs: It’s not working! Man: Push harder! SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy struggle harder. Strange man: You’ll never beat me! SpongeBob: Yes we can! The furniture goes at all strength and smashes the strange man. Strange man: It is not over! You’ll perish soon! The strange man’s stomach opens up and purple liquid opens up. SpongeBob: Just like Bob! The strange man disappears. SpongeBob: Yes! We defeated him! Now lets get the gem and leave! Man: I know where the gem is. SpongeBob: Where?! Man: Closer than you think. SpongeBob: Where?! The man points to himself. SpongeBob: You ate it?! Well we won’t see it until 4-6 hours. Man: No. I am the gem. The man turns into a yellow gem. SpongeBob: That was unexpected, but let’s go to the next world! The gem glows and SpongeBob, Mr. Krabs and Sandy disappear. Category:Episodes Category:SpongeBob's Big Adventures Category:2015